Eye of the beholder REDONE
by TheBestStoryTellerSsj88
Summary: What happens when Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata run into a power-hungry Sasuke which sets off a chain of events, forever changing the Shinobi Nations. Godlike!Sharingan!Naruto NaruHina pairing


**STORY DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and nothing else.**

**A/N:Here it goes! Redone!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction: In The Eye Of The Beholder**

It was just another day in Konoha, everyone in the Village were hard at work repairing the destroyed village from Pain's attack. The young Genin and Academy students were helping in the repairs while High Genin and up were rapidly accepting jobs to build up enough money and get the village kick-started once more.

Among these shinobi was Naruto Uzumaki, Child of Prophecy, Hero of the village Hidden In Leaves was currently sitting atop the Hokage Monument with his newly acquired girlfriend,Hinata Hyuuga. After she confessed during Pain's attack he had realized his feelings for her and asked her out.

"Your beautiful, you know?" commented Naruto. Hinata blushed shifting in his lap.

"Naruto-Kun...you've told me that about a thousand times by now..."Hinata stuttered slightly.

"But that's because it's sooo true..."The blonde haired male pouted.

A comforting silence followed.

The silence was broken by a set of soft foot falls behind them."Well look at Konoha's newest couple!" The pair instantly recognized the voice.

Naruto was the first to respond."Hey Granny Tsunadae!"The young shinobi turned to greet her,"Here to give us another mission?"

"You got it, we are sending you on a mission to the wave. Be ready in an hour, Sakura is coming with you."she spoke with a subtle authority in her voice.

**~~~~~~~~Scene change: Hokage's Office; One hour later~~~~~~~**

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were gathered in front of Tsunadae who was wearing her white Hokage hat with the kanji for "Fire" scribbled in Orange-ish red on the frontal tip.

"So...whats this mission about?" Said Naruto backwardly.

"You are to carry this package to the land of water and deliver it to the mizukage there." She motioned for an member of her anbu guard to hand the package over to Sakura.

Naruto couldn't help it."So whats in this package Granny-Tsunadae?" He asked curiously.

"Just know that its something very inportant, Naruto, now get going!" She ordered irritated.

They quickly obliged not wanting to deal with an angry hokage.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Taka's Hideout(Orochimaru's lab**(1)**)~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke's team was lounging on the little furniture that they could find in the small former lab. Jūgo was sitting at the small coffee table, playing a game of cards with Suigetsu, while Karin was currently swooning over Sasuke himself. Sasuke was sitting stiffly on the couch under Karin's piercing gaze.

The Raven haired boy sighed in relief when he heard Tobi enter the room."Sasuke I have a solo mission for you alone."he spoke calmly with a gruff voice, there is a certain package being delivered to the land of water. You are to intercept it and bring it back for the Akatsuki to use. Understood?" He ordered solemnly.

In the next second the Kusanagi could be found held tightly by his neck.

"Listen, 'Tobi' I don't trust you, nor do I take orders from and the Akatsuki are just another tool for me as long as it is convenient for me." He spoke, each word heavily laced with killer intent. The young man could once again be found in his seat Kusanagi sheathed and in its proper place."I take that by your silence you understand. Now what is in this package you want me to retrieve?"

"According to our sources it appears to be an Mangekyo Sharingan that Orochimaru was experimenting on. It appears to be extremely advanced, far beyond even Itachi's eyes."

With that sentence looks of shock were passed around the hideout.

"I'm definitely going after it!" Shouted out Sasuke.

"Then be ready we head out in five minutes to intercept the delivery ...there is someone you may want to see on this mission...Naruto Uzumaki..." Tobi stated ominously.

_'Naruto... this time I'll sever all of my bonds...'_ Sasuke thought darkly.

_**~~~~~~~~~With Naruto & Company~~~~~~~~~**_

Naruto and company silently made their way to the ship that would take them to Kirigakure, jumping tree to tree as any trained Shinobi would.

Naruto had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen,but he tried to ignore it. Something bad always happens on missions right?

_'Why do I have this feeling...' _he was thinking until an explosion sounded from behind him. _'shit!'_ He turned around to find a lone figure running towards them in high speed. He then turned to Hinata, who was already activating her byakugan.

"Can you tell who it is?" He quickly asked her.

She now had a horrified expression."N-NARUTO-KUN LOOK OUT!" She screamed out pushing him hard out of the way, just as a giant fireball,outlined with traces of black, rushed past them, yet a part of it still reached his eyes ; scorching them badly.

He screamed, trying to covering his stinging eyes with his hands."DAMMIT!" He quickly made a **Shadow clone** to take his place as he fled from the battle field,hiding in the trees.

as he tried waiting for his eyes to heal he found, to his shock and horror that it felt like it was only getting worse.

_**"Ningen!"**_

He heard the Kyuubi rage inside his head,'_THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO MAKE SMALL TALK YOU FOX-BASTARD!YOU SHOULD BE HEALING MY EYES!' _H?e shouted back at it, enraged.

_**"I'M TRYING TO YOU DAMN HUMAN BUT I CANT HEAL THEM!" **_

That only seemed to enrage the boy farther as he shouted out loud, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FUCKING HEAL THEM!?"

_**"LOOK NINGEN Its the fact that the flames that hit you were not normal flames!They were infused with the flames of **__**AMETRATSU **__**the sun goddess, and as much as I wish I could,even I cannot go against the power of a god!"**_

Naruto decided to worry about it later. listening in to the battle he could hear the deranged shouts of an Uchiha_**.**_"Give me the eyes already!"

You could almost see the bright light-bulb that appeared over Naruto's head in that moment as he thought hard._'That's it! I could get Sakura to give me transplants! But...I cant help them fight if I cant see...__...WAIT what was that Sasuke said about eyes!?"_

He listed in again, and sure enough Sasuke was shouting at the girls to give him eyes. Even a child could have made a fair guess that it was whatever was in the package. he reached into his pocket and pulled the package out._ 'Sorry Granny Tsunadae, Lady Mizukage...I'll have to borrow these.' _The Hero heard foot-falls next to him and stiffened.

"Naruto! what are you doing here!? you have to help Hinata and me fight Sasuke!" she then noticed his eyes were closed tightly."Naruto, what happened?" She asked worriedly, as she knew they could not escape or would stand a chance at fighting Sasuke without Naruto helping.

"Sakura, I need you to do something for me." He said in a serious voice, surprising Sakura.

**~~~~~~~~~~~With Hinata and Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke swiftly ducked under another of Hinata's Jyuuken strikes, sharingan blazing. He finally jumped back,ending the flurry of strikes launched at him.

"You know, you could just give up and give me the package, then just maybe, I'll let you live..." He said darkly,before Hinata jumped forward once more as he swiftly began dodging once more.

Hinata was starting to get tired from the evasive maneuvers of the raven haired boy, she was feeling more and more tuckered out by the time Hinata broke off panting and taking deep breaths. Sasuke had not even broken a sweat yet.

Both Shinobi turned their heads as they heard shuffling inside the under brush, before Sasuke took advantage of the distraction and lunged at the young Hyuuga. Just before she was in range for him to strike with his **Kusanagi**, however, he was stopped dead in his tracks when a blonde blur smashed into his back with Incredible force, nearly snapping him in two.

"Don't you **DARE** lay a hand on Hinata-chan, bastard, or I'll kill you."

They both took a moment to recognize the voice as the smoke cleared out ;

Naruto Uzumaki had joined the battle. Needless to say Hinata was jumping for joy.

Sasuke froze for a moment, looking at the young man above him. For a second he did not believe this was Naruto Uzumaki, The Hero Of The Leaf. The man he was looking at was no longer 5"5, standing at about 6"4, with the same spiky hair accept for the color had changed, now it was a dark shade of amber, reminiscent of a leaf during spring. His muscles also seemed to be more pronounced, now straining against his arms and upper torso.

However, Sasuke was really thrown for a ringer when he looked into the now Amber-haired jinchuriki's eyes.

"NO, it cant be!" He screamed both mentally and aloud, catching Hinata's attention. Inside of Naruto's eyes he saw what appeared to be a Mangekyo was composed of four red triangles that made up a diamond shape, but left enough room for four thick black lines to jet out into the rest of the pupil. Unlike most mangekyo sharingan, it was inverted, with the pupil being black but the actual design being red instead of black.

Naruto heard a gasp as he turned to Hinata, and he could see the shock on her face. She did a double take looking into Naruto's eyes. Where she expected to find the endless blues she did not expect to see them replaced with the eyes of the mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. 'Well it doesn't matter, its not like he knows how to use them' He thought inwardly.

The Rouge Nin used the lapse of focus to push Naruto from above him and jump away leaving 20 meters between them.

Hinata decided to inquire about Naruto's appearance later as she once again entered her clans Juken stance.

"Hinata go get back up from the village, I will handle Sasuke" Naruto ordered calmly. However Hinata had other plans.

"You can't honestly expect me to-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto.

"That was not a question Hinata-chan. I'm sorry to say this but in a fight like this, you would only get in the way." He said, gritting his teeth.

As much as Hinata wanted to disagree, she knew that he had a very valid point.

" I'll go... but you better come back...Naruto-kun..."she said sadly.

"Sakura's already a bit ahead of you. Go." And with that she was off to catch up with Sakura, then bring back up from the Village.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each-other, in an stand off. It appeared as if no words were needed in this battle between old rivals, and friends.

Naruto charged first, making his most well known hand sign.

**"Shadow clone justsu!"** In an instant, 20 clones formed, all seemingly charging towards Sasuke and when in range 10 clones drew back, along with the original one, shuriken launching kunai from their hands almost fast enough to catch Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke jumped to his left, launching his own fire-chakra infused kunai towards the clones, but went wide eyed when he felt a foot found it's way into his stomach. He looked down to find a smirking Naruto looking back at him, on his hands, back facing the ground, with both feet lodged into Sasuke's stomach. The kick sent him flying into the air, but he quickly regained his senses and latched his feet onto a nearby tree, using his chakra, with some difficulty to stop his ascension. He quickly went through hand signs so fast that high jonin would be jealous.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu!" **Sasuke bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto, seeing the colossal ball of fire coming at him, rolled to his left, while throwing wind chakra enhanced kunai at Sasuke, who jumped into the air to doge them.

_'Damn it!' _Sasuke mentally cursed, as he could hear the shinobi back up drawing closer. _'I have no choice but to retreat!'_

Sasuke landed 30 meters away from Naruto. "Well, it looks like you've at least become a little better since our last fight."Sasuke called out to him, bluffing." Well dobe... I'll have to go now,but next time we meet you wont be as lucky."Sasuke ran to the woods and used body flicker to move away as fast as possible.

Naruto was going to go after him, until he felt a pull on his chakra. Being the young intelligent curious man he was, he let his chakra flow into where the pull was coming from. His eyes. Nothing happened at first, but then he noticed it was deathly quiet. Nothing around him was moving, he could not even feel the wind blowing.

He had just froze time. Something like this be impossible right? Though now he would not be surprised from all he had seen the sharingan do so far.

He ran trying to get as close to Sasuke as fast as possible, as he knew that it would be taxing using an ability like this. He had seen Kakashi when he ha used Kamui on Deidara, after using that move he had always looked a mess.

He jumped tree to tree, feeling for Sasuke's approaching chakra signature. He noticed that there was a massive drain on his ungoldly amount of chakra in using this technique, and if he kept using it by the time he got to where Sasuke was,he would not have enough chakra left to fight him evenly. He stopped feeding his eyes chakra and watched as things started to move around once more.

He smiled as a plan formed in his head. He began to dram in nature chakra, entering sage mode. Finishing, he put the nature chakra into his eyes. He soon regretted it as his eyes began to draw in an Insane amount of nature chakra along with his own. He soon fell to his knees and blacked out letting the realm of unconsciousness pull him in.


End file.
